1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working apparatus which track following motion of the type that a working head such as, for example, a workpiece loading and unloading device is displaced following a predetermined course for performing loading and unloading operations at one or more positions on the course.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a full automatic machine tool is provided at its front side with a loading and unloading apparatus, which is moved between the machine tool and a conveyer installed in front thereof for loading and unloading workpieces therebetween.
However, the provision of the loading and unloading apparatus and the conveyer at the front side of the machine tool makes a front space of the machine tool narrow, thereby imposing restraints on operator's actions for observation of the machine operational state and service.
Further, there is known an overhead-type loading and unloading apparatus, wherein manipulators are moved along a guide rail, which is provided over a machine tool so as to secure a sufficient working space for an operator. The provision of the guide rail over the machine tool disadvantageously results in an increased scale and cost of the apparatus.